


Stay with me..... please?

by Ihavealotoffandomsilove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little bit of violence, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Tomarrytine gift, X-Men AU - Freeform, X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/pseuds/Ihavealotoffandomsilove
Summary: Hey! So this is a gift for my Tomarrytine, and it's my first time writing for this fandom but I hope you like it!! Here's the X-man au!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, first time writing for fandom, and critique is encouraged. Thank you!^~^

Harry sighed as he made figures out of ice and snow as he looked out the window, watching Tom Riddle as he read a book underneath a tree near the soccer field. As he wasn't paying attention to his ice sculptures and figurines, they started to shape themselves in a heart. Harry quickly looked away when he saw Tom look around to try and find the stare he had felt upon himself. Harry sparing a glance at his ice, quickly melted them before jumping when he heard his name called

Professor Dumbledore smiled softly at Harry with a twinkle in his eye as he jerked back to attention, that boy, he knew was in love. Sighing, he shook his head at Harry before saying,"Think you should pay attention to the lesson from now on eh Harry?" Harry flushed a deep red as he turned his attention back to his schoolwork, never knowing that Tom Riddle, was looking straight at him. 

_~timeskip brought by magic~ oooh~!~_

 Sighing Harry laid his head on Toms' shoulder. "To~om! I'm bored."

"Well maybe if you worked on your homework, you wouldn't be bored and you'd get a passing grade", Tom replied with a small smile on his face as he sarcastically replied.

Harry huffed and pouted crossing his hands over his chest. "Yeah yeah. Whatever smarty pants. I'm going to go play with Ron a bit. See you later Tom." Harry looked up and kissed Tons cheek before getting up and walking off to find his friends, leaving Tom sitting there blushing holding his cheek as he watched Harry walk off. 

 

_~another time skip~_

 

"Tom! Look out you nitwit!" 

Harry shot a thing of ice at the drone that was coming behind Tom as they protected the school. 

"Don't need to tell me twice, besides I knew he was there, it's just i knew you had my back." Tom sent a wink at Harry before turning his attention back to fight, using his telekinesis to bash and hit drones. Harry grunted in frustration at his boyfriends behavior, before turning around and punching the drone that tried to sneak on him. 

"Well that's my 50th! Which one are you on?" Harry shouted with glee as he continued to fight for the school he loved. 

"53. Now hurry up Harry! You're being too slow to catch up with me!" 

Harry barked out a laugh at this before turning his head to see how his friends were doing. 

Ron was taking down drones using his pyrokinetics, with his girlfriend Hermione, sent burst of small telekinisis to create a bomb like blast around her sending drones left and right. 

Smiling, Harry remembered how and when they all met for the first time. 

 

_Flashback_

_"Hey! Leave her alone!" A younger Harry shouted as some girls picked on the wild gingered hair girl who had her nose in a book till the bully leader, Draco, came up and hit it down on the ground._

_"Oh look! It's dweeby Potter! I heard your parents sent you here because they didn't care for you because you're a mutant! You are such a lamo! Your own parents didn't even want you!"_

_Harrys eyes teared up, he tried to wipe his eyes, but that seemed to only somehow make him cry harder. Harry was shoved aside as his friend Ron stormed up to Draco._

_"Well at least hes not a false blond dyed hair wanker who can't seem to get that the whole world doesn't revolve around yo-you bloody wanker!"   (I am so sorry I  personally love Draco but I had to have him as the bully right there)_

_Everyone howled with laughter as Dracos face went a deep red from a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Storming up he reached out to punch Ron when a hand caught his fist._

_Looking up in surprise, Draco looked up to see who had stopped him so he could yell at them. Only to get a good look at Tom Riddles face and pale drastically._

_"T-t-tom! I was just about to teach those bast-" Draco was cut off when Tom started speaking._

_"Stop right there Draco.  You are not getting your revenge today on either of them. Now get out of here!" Tom let go of Dracos hand quickly as though if it was covered in slugs. Draco ran out of the room in a hurry trying to escape. Turning, Tom looked at the trio and asked," You ok? No one is hurt right?" Shaking their heads, they were all shocked when Tom walked up to Harry and smiled before saying," Don't try something so foolish again. Wouldn't want my stalker to end up hurt."_

_Turning around he walked off leaving Harry with the knowledge that he knew it was him who was watching him._

_~flashback end~_

 

As Harry thought of the moment of which they meet, his mind distracted, didn't see the piece of metal one of the drones had grabbed and pierced him through his stomach. Blood flew through the air as it pierced through his back.

 " **HARRY! NOOO!** " Harry heard as he fell to the ground gasping for air. Tom appeared in his vision as he started to see black spots. 

"T-t-tom?" 

"Yes Harry?" Tom replied picking Harry up and heading somewhere safe. Tears streaming down both of their faces. 

"I-I love you Tom. D-don't ever forget a-about me." Harry felt the energy draining from him. 

"NO! I WON'T EVER FORGET YOU!! YOU HAVE TO LIVE HARRY! YOU'RE NOT DYING ON ME!" Tom yelled through his tears, trying not to acknowledge the fact that Harry wouldn't live through this  

"I-I'm sorry Tom. G-goodbye." Harry let out his last breath before he stilled, eyes glazed over, still looking beautiful even in death. 

Tom bent down sobbing, while yelling why!?! To the sky. 

Hearing something behind him, he ignores it and continued sobbing over his lost love. 

"You see what I meant about love Tom?" The figure behind him spat the word love. 

"It just brings pain and heartbreak. It makes you weak. Come, join me again Tom." 

Turning around, Tom finally acknowledged the figure behind him, Lord Voldemort, their enemy. The snake-like man with blood red eyes alike his. Standing up, still looking at the ground, nodded his head to signal his agreement before walking to Voldemort and shaking their hands, making Tom disappear, after all, he was a piece of Voldemorts soul. 


End file.
